Sweet Ignorance
by pesteczka-9
Summary: After events that took place year earlier unsettling rumours began to spread around the world. Would celestials descend to commoner lands or would pirates make them fall either way?


**A/N: Hello! It's been two years already :O I slowly started to forget about this site, BUT, to my greatest and the most pleasant surprise, I came upon ratings for the story which is kind of prequel for this one. Even after finishing that piece - two years ago - I've noticed that some good souls were still interested in this story, visited it and even alerted! As I had some scraps of ideas for continuation to this I simply felt bad for leaving just like that, so...here I am :)**

 **Just as I said this story is sequel to 'Is it real betrayal?' however even without reading the prequel it is possible to understand what is going on in here :P**

 **As usual I hope you'll enjoy the story and give me some feedback, so we together could make something better :)**

* * *

It was truly peaceful midday. The sun was shining high, sharing peasant summer temperature with pirates on board of Thousand Sunny. All of them enjoyed it profusely, sunbathing, fishing or lazying. The seagulls were circling the deck giving the signal that the next island was close. According to Nami it was middle big island with one big town and a few smaller villages around. It was obviously summer island too, and basing on news that Patt gathered about it, the island was pretty safe. Apart from one small marine base it should cause no problem for a pirate crew whose captain was worth over 1 billion beri. Patt was sitting on the grass deck polishing her dagger as she usually did, she cared for her treasure immensely, when one of the seagulls sat on the railing. She noticed as Nami approached the bird and giving it a coin she received the freshest post. She looked through the papers and opened one of the envelopes. She took out a letter and another smaller envelope which made her grin teasingly. Her eyes shone in mirth as she faced Patt from the distance.

"Oi Patt! I've got a letter for you." Nami shouted across the ship

"For me?" she blinked, that was unexpected "from?" her interest only perked up when she noticed red head mischievous expression

"To- ra- o... " she spelled teasingly waving a said letter with smirk. Patt scowled heavily and looked at her friend disapprovingly

"That he _mentioned_ me in his letter to Luffy or us, as a crew, doesn't mean anything " she growled at navigator "Leave me be…"

"No, but he wrote to us in general attaching another envelope especially for you" she grinned with glint in her eyes. Patt's scowl converted into expression of surprise and then irritation at Nami's childish behavior

"Then give it to me" she extended her arm waiting but Navigator instead of giving it to her started to escape her grip. She waved the envelope teasingly at what Patt rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for such behavior.

"Do you have some secrets just between you two?" she teased nearly jumping just to avoid younger female's grip. Their heights were equal more or less so the fight was hard for both.

"No, or at least I don't know yet. Give me the letter!" Patt demanded

"Oh don't be such!" she whined "Tell me! Just between us, two girls!" she winked. Then, there simply appeared a hand growing out of Nami's forearm which grasped the envelope handing it to fuming Patt.

"Nami, don't torment our poor strategist " Robin interrupted calmly still sipping her tea over a book a few meters away.

"You are no fun Robin." Nami mumbled and huffed at older woman who only smiled gently still staring down into her book.

"Thank you." Patt breathed with relief on the other hand.

"The first love is the most beautiful one." Raven haired woman added chuckling under her breath at what Nami snickered quietly and Patt gritted her teeth storming back to her personal room consisting of wide desk and cork wall full of pinned wanted posters. For the crew she was a strategist who helped Luffy in case of emergency but she took care of intercrews contacts as well. She was the one who get to know new threats. Analyzing newspapers and wanted posters. She was the one who helped the crew to manevour between yonkous and underworld. Sitting at her desk and taking one of her stilettos to open the message, with fluid motion she cut the paper and unfolded the letter.

 _"Dear Patt-ya,_

 _you must wonder why I attached this message to you. I hope that your friends respected the rule of correspondence and you are the first one who opened the envelope and read this words. I found out something that may interest you. Attending a meeting concerning my now-unclear status of Shichibukai and using my old net of informants I got to know that some families of celestial dragons are about to meet and discuss some important matter concerning piracy on this side of Grand Line._

 _I heard unnerving news. Some of voices claimed as the royals are to step down of their pedestals and start to hunt pirates down on their own. The reasons behind the decision is unknown to me although i believe they want to hide something that could draw too much unwanted attention. My another assumption is that they want to gain more positive popularity amongst rich families and public peers. Knowing that you play a great role at deciding of the next moves of Straw Hat crew I allowed myself to inform you personally. Furthermore I_ _thought about your possible personal relation to the whole case and decided to give you choice. It is up to you if you inform the crew or not._

 _I wish you calm sea and hope for us to meet._

 _Yours,_

 _T. Law"_

"Yours… hm…" she leaned back and fold her arms behind her head. "No wonder they make fun of me… tsk.." she frowned, but it possibly meant nothing right? Normally she didn't pay any mind to all details as such, but when her friends started to point everything out she started to be extra careful. But their relations, with Law, were normal, right? Friends-like, right? She sighed deeply, there was no point for her to doubt that. She had more important matters at hand. She heard as their lookout, aka Brook, announced that he saw the island, and within quarter they reached the shore line and docks.

"Celestials mending into mortal's matters. Not good for sure… But should the crew know just yet?" she mumbled quietly to herself. They were only rumours, and speaking of things of this caliber would cause distress to half of the crew for sure. But on the other hand, she told herself that more secrets between them would bring only mistrust and dangers of which the crew members would be unaware. And it is not fair. She was not fair towards them from the very beginning, they already knew very little about her. She was positive they knew the least in comparison to others, her past was hidden well and no one should look for it. As Luffy said, her past is unimportant to him, if she felt ready to tell, she would do it. But really would she?

She doubted herself. But she sweared not to hide anything more, past is past but the future is present now, and it relates to it. So no more 'new' secrets.

She got up and leaving all papers on her desk she went out on the deck. Approaching her friend she cleared her throat and gained some attention.

"I have to tell you something guys. We need to gather the crew."

"Can it wait a bit? Zoro and Luffy already left the ship, and well we spent almost two weeks on the sea, I don't blame them…"

"I'm not sure, it concerns some important stuff that Law wrote to me about…"

"Law, you say…" Usopp wiggled his brows knowingly at what Patt glared murderously at him. He apologized immediately and hid behind the mast.

"Alright." She spat irritably "I suppose it is not as much important."

"So you share your secrets with us during supper would you?" Nami concluded

"Yeah, then everyone would be present at least…" Patt nodded in agreement. It was indeed a good time. The message was not official, it carried nothing more than suspects and rumours so possibly it could wait till the evening.

"Oh by the way, Patt, Robin and I, are going to do small shopping, a bit of clothes and cosmetics. Do you want to come?" Nami asked

"Yeah, actually I need to buy some of these stuff myself so I can come along if you don't mind." What's the harm?

No, she definitely regretted that decision. She walked down the street with her friends having in mind small shopping consisting of necessities only. Reality turned out much more brutal. The girls entered every single shop that were there in shopping district. The second mistake was to agree on dragging the bags for them. Sure she could help with some bags, she even considered it a good warm up for her muscles, but to end up as a mule, no it was out of the deal. She realized it too late though, when she already didn't see where she was going because of the amount of the bags. But the worst came as she said she needed to buy some t-shirts and plain shorts. The girls shared a look and dragged the youngest of them to some shop. She failed to see their mischievous glances. They robbed her of all bags and pushed towards changing rooms.

"Strip and wait here, we'll bring you something you would like" Nami winked and left before she could protest.

"You know my preferences Nami!" she yelled through the curtains trusting her friend to indead bring clothes she daily wore. Again, how mistaken she was. Both women brought big pile of clothing to try on and Patt gulped. She was given a few pairs of shorts and tops as she requested but the great deal of the rest were, to her horror, dresses and skirts of length which matched Nami style very well.

"Um, what is it?" she asked unsure

"Clothes obviously, Patt. I'm sure you would look lovely in it. Come on, try it on!" Nami hurried.

"Well, actually I have no use for such-..."

"Without excuses, now! Now, try it on so we could choose the best one for you! Every girl should have an outfit for every occasion, right Robin?" the red headed woman asked her companion who nodded with discreet smile adorning her face. Patt seeing her disadvantage, agreed on at least trying those stuff on. Well, her crew members would surely agree then that she looked just ridiculous in dresses and let her go. But girls were persistent. They cooperated well against Patt to her greatest displeasure.

"N-no, I don't want anything that would catch too much attention…" Patt complained after wearing dozens of different shapes of clothing already. Her current dress was so neon yellow that her eyes hurt just looking in the mirror. She felt like a buoy.

"Oh, but with your silhouette you would attract men no matter what colour you wear!" Nami winked what brought a pink shade on Patt's cheeks.

"I don't think so…" she mumbled to herself "I don't think it's really what I want…"

"Oh, but of course it is!" Nami clapped her hands and turned to Robin "Ne, Robin what do you think about this one?"

"Well with it's simple design I think it would suit our strategist."

"Please Robin don't call me like that…" she said and got totally ignored. The girls blabbered about her outfit as she fumed quietly.

The shopping last too long for Patt's liking so as soon as the women left the place of torture she excused herself. All the bags were lifted from her shoulders as, on their way, they met Zoro who was lost as usual, and the girls decided to use him as a mule instead. He was indebted to Nami after all. Pat managed to slip some mocking jokes about the swordsman before she left the trio and headed to ship, carrying only her own bags. She wouldn't allow Zoro to see what she bought, otherwise she would not be able to escape his merciless jokes, their relations were double sided sword.

Tired she walked down the street with a bag hooked over her elbow when something bumped in her forcefully. She didn't pay any attention to the surroundings but she was sure she wouldn't ever walked into something without sensing it's presence. Looking down she noticed a young boy, at the age of 6 or 7 years who sat awkwardly on the ground, he fell obviously due to impact. She was about to scold him when he stood, not even looking at her, and with fear in the eyes started to run away.

Before he vanished behind the corner something tugged at his elbow forcefully pulling him back.

"Where are you going, huh?" Patt asked with a deep frown, she didn't like to be ignored like that, and it happened twice already that day!

"I-I'm sorry…" he was about to cry "I m-must go-…" Patt was about to let him go when she heard a number of thudding footsteps from the distance.

"Oi, come back here you little shit!" the boy haring these shouts started to tremble furiously trying to free himself from the female's grasp but she refused. Then a bunch of bulky men appeared from the curve of the road. They noticed the pair on instant.

"Oh, good job missy, you caught a thief!" one of them exclaimed viciously at what Patt narrowed her eyes almost unnoticeable.

"Yeah, giv'im to us and no one'll cry." The second cut in but she didn't spare him a single glance.

"A thief you say… in this case I should to give him to Marines, shouldn't I?" she challenged, those men had nothing in common with the organization. Patt could remember their faces which indicated that they had their own wanted posters, which she, more likely, had by herself in her bag.

"Listen missy, we don't have time, we'll take care of him properly and of you too, if you want." The first one added eyeing her simultaneously licking his lips. Patt internally scoffed but her expression was unmoved like a stone. " _A disgusting prick!"_ She could feel the boy tremble even more and when the thugs started to think she would obediently let go of the boy, she lifted her head calmly.

"What did he steal?" was all she asked. She wanted to play it cool while she noticed the red furious splotches slowly appearing on face of her aggressor. Before she could face an angry yell from the man she got surprised by equally furious one, but completely unexpected.

"I didn't steal anything! I was hungry, you are stealing everything!" the boy yelled hiding behind the girl. He saw that there was no options for him to run, not with the iron grip of the female, so he couldn't stood quietly listening to their lies and false accusations. "You beat papa and mama and you destroyed our farm and stole money!" he cried, pointing his little index finger at the thugs.

"Shut up you little-…" the first one lifted his fist getting ready to strike the child but in the midair a petite hand stopped him.

Patt in the moment let go of her shopping bags and using her only free appendage she clutched the wrist of the abuser. The man looked shocked at her, so did the boy and the rest of the bunch, but she remained calm. Her face was impassive but in the air there it could be felt that something in her snapped. She let go of the boy gently but due to shock he forgot that the moment ago he had craved so much to run away. He was mesmerized by the girl standing next to him, defending him. Those men hurt his father who was a real giant man, and this woman was even more petite than his mom, but still she opposed them all alone. No one said anything for a moment neither they moved. Then Patt lifting her right hand without making any sound and keeping an eye contact with the villain, she punched him straight in the face sending him fly and crush into some crates and barrels standing in the distance at the building wall. Then she turned to the boy remembering his presence.

"Go hide, it may be too dangerous for you in here." He only gaped a her along with the rest but woke up and obediently backed off when heard an angry shout.

"You fucking bitch! Who are you?!"

"Now I think I saw her somewhere.." the oldest of bullies tapped his chin in wonder not even trying to help is comrades. He observed the girl closely. Then he remembered "Oi guys she is-…." He didn't finish because the rest lunged themselves at her shouting and growling like wild animals. They attacked in similar way, wild, furiously and unthinkably. It couldn't be any easier. She braced herself for incoming impacts, however she was not afraid of pain. Her body was already armed in appropriate places. She dealt with two attackers with no time. Knocking them unconscious with well measures jabbs she glanced at the last one, the eldest, who tried to escape unnoticed. She frowned and putting out one of her knives she threw across the street, hitting the man's shirt and pinned him to the wall. He squeaked as she calmly approached him with unchanged expression and stared into his pale eyes.

"And where were you going, now?" she firmly pushed the man against the wall, even though she was head shorter than him.

"I-..I-.. please have mercy, Nightm-ughmf!" he started to beg but Patt pressed her hand to his mouth.

"Clam up your mouth before you say too much." she hissed, eyeing him "You don't have bounty on you head." she stated and waited for the answer. The man nodded furiously. "Just as I thought. Yet you are a part of their clique?" he shook his head furiously at the question. He started to mumble under her palm trying to explain himself but a tiny voice from the side stole the whole attention of the pirate girl.

"Y-yes, he's one of them." a girl answered walking out of the shady alley. When the boy saw her, with happy squeak, ran to her and tackled her waist. Not questioning farther Patt nodded and turned her head back to the villain under her hand.

"Well, mister, I really don't like to be lied to… And you just lied to me.. didn't you?" she asked coldly taking out another knife from under her belt. "Do you know how I treat liars? I cut their tongues off so they would not spread lies anymore, however there it is not a case here as you lied to me with your head answers alone. So… should I cut your head off instead?" she mumbled to the man quiet enough so only he could hear. She didn't want to scare the children off. It, as butterfly effect, would bring unwanted chaos in the end. The man on the other hand had his eyes opened wide, was trembling like a leaf and tried to break free. He clutched Patt forearm of the arm that pressed his head to the wall and clawed at it but she didn't budge. The pirate lifted the knife and pressed it against hs adam's apple, the moment her felt the coldness of the blade he pissed himself and rolled eyes up, losing consciousness.

Patt scowled and immediately let go hiding her knives and letting the body fall to the ground. She wiped her right hand against her shorts and grabbed a thick rope she found between barrels. Swiftly, she tied the criminals, as tight as she could so even after waking up they would be helpless. Within no time she turned to children an stuck her hand to a shoulder bag she possessed.

"Are you his sister?" she pointed at the same boy from earlier who, this time, clutched the sleeve of the freckled girl standing bravely in front of him. When she heard the question asked by the woman she gulped and shakily nodded. Putting out a roll, Patt skilfully looked through all wanted posters she had there and got out three of them. "Good, so you both listen carefully. Take these wanted posters with you and go to the closest marine base you have in here. Tell them that you captured them, all four are yours, so are the money paid for this three heads. " she pointed with the thumb at the unconscious pile of bodies. "I hope the amount would be sufficient for all destruction they caused to your home and family."

"B-but there is over 120 milion beri?! That is so much! We cannot-.." the young girl protested when she added all money on the posters she had in hand.

"But you will, you need this money don't you?" Patt asked with lifted brow and not waiting for a reply she added "You look for a clever girl so remember that marines would question who caught them as two children are quite doubtful hunters. You may say that it was some nameless hunter or something, I don't care… as long as they are recognizable you should get your pay. " she knew that taking such an actions she would more likely endanger crew's peaceful stay on the island, but it was already too late so all she really could do was to sigh in resignation.

Saying her goodbyes, taking back her shopping bags and receiving two, unexpected and quite strong children hugs she resumed her walk towards their ship. During her way she noticed that plenty of folks glanced at her and she cursed her luck - they preassembly recognized her because of her "performance " but she decided not to stop her tracks. The feeling was quite uneasy, but nothing new. She was often stared at, due to her infamous way of living or if someone looked for a brawl. When she reached the docks she noticed that no one had come back yet and ship was empty, apart from Franky and Usopp mantling something under the deck. She walked to girls quarters and left her bags on the bed. She let out the sigh when looked at that.

"What got into me…" she stared at the dress and a few accessories that girls "made" her buy.

* * *

Usopp just walked out on the deck to breath a fresh air. He spent half a day in closed room with limited amount of windows and craved for some rays of the Sun. He needed also to collect some stuff from his room So he took up a slow pace through a grassy deck. Oh. How he envied his friends who could freely wander around the newest island they encountered. But staying was his decision, Sunny wouldn't fix itself, the latest storm took its toll on the ship and there were plenty of minor damages which literally cried for being fixed as soon as possible and he couldn't say no. Little did he now about a particular feathered creature observing him from above.

Taking a deep breath he lifted his hands to sky straightening them slightly to relieve his sore muscles. Sitting in one position for a few hours can be annoying and painful as well. He walked to the railing and observed the island. It seemed to be quiet and peaceful one, he wondered if his captain could cause any commotion to so pleasant town laying before his curious eyes.

"Alright I shouldn't let Franky to wait too long." He moved towards a door leading back inside the ship when a movement from above him made him stop. He looked up and saw nothing I particular. "Heh, my eyes didn't adjust to sunlight yet…" he took a few steps ahead when a huge shadow on lawn and then wooden walls moved fast. He squecked in shor lived panic and looked up searching for a source. There was a lone bird encircling the ship and it's form against the Sun caused the shadow that scared him to his wits. "he, heh… you scared me you know little pigeon…" he shook head at his own stupidity when frowned in thought "What is a pigeon doing here, at seaside?" he lifted his eyes back at the bird which stopped flying and sat on the railing next to him. They both blinked at each other "What a weird bird you are with this tie and all… Wait, wait.. a tie?!" he eyed the bird forcing his brain to work twice as hard as usually " _I remember this bird from somewhere!"_ he thought but the realization came too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Please comment, I am still not sure of what I am doing here :P**


End file.
